


Encounters In The Dark

by Mando_Fury



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Idiots in Love, Jealous Din Djarin, Jealousy, Light Petting, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Fury/pseuds/Mando_Fury
Summary: Never lay a hand on those who Mandalorians claim as theirs
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Encounters In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration from the Dincobb server on Discord to write again and I ended up writing a short steamy fic of our favourite gay space cowboys. Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> All grammar mistakes are my own, sorry in advance for that!
> 
> Cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart

The night was cool like days past in the little forgotten town of Mos Pelgo. Most days the townsfolk would retire to their homes before dark but that was not the case for a certain pair tonight. With the darkness as their ally, the famed Mandalorian hero pinned a sly marshal against the nearby wall in the alleyway behind the cantina.

"Been wondering when you'd finally do this." Cobb purred 

Growling to the light tease, Din boxed the marshal further into the wall. 

"I like to hunt my prey, to take my time. But you just couldn't wait, could you?" The Mandalorian rumbled right in Cobb's ear. 

"Just had to let someone else put their hands on you." Din growled darkly. 

"Didn't think you were interested, Mando." Cobb replied in a breathy tone.

"Don't lie to me." Din bit out. 

The marshal made to reply but his response died on his tongue when an armored thigh slid in between his legs. 

"Hush now, marshal. I obviously need to spell it out for you. So listen close because I'm only saying this once. Do you understand?" 

Cobb only nodded at the mandalorian's words.

"Good. Since the day we met and I first laid my eyes on you. I knew we were made for each other. No one has ever had this effect on me before, which makes you a very rare bird Cobb. So rare that I'm going to keep you all for myself. You're mine, Cobb Vanth. And no one will ever take you away from me." Din finished in a low possessive growl. 

Every word that Din said went straight to the marshal's cock. Filling it up to it's full hardness in moments that left Cobb feeling light headed.  
He moaned low in his throat and said the only words that came to mind.

"Yours. I'm all yours, Din Djarin." 

Din's darker possessive side thrilled at Cobb's admission. His own cock hardened at the marshal's moaned out words and making his armor feel uncomfortably tight. 

"Yes, yes you are. Now let's finish this in your bedroom. I want to hear you scream out my name while you ride me." Din rocked his leg harder against Cobb to emphasis his point 

"Oh fuck yes. You let me up from the wall sugar and I'll scream your name all night long." Cobb replied with a sly smile and pupils blown wide with lust. 

Din let out a low laugh at the marshal's unending charm and slowly gave the man room to push up off the wall 

"Lead the way my cyar'ika." 

With charged energy between the pair, they made their way to Cobb's house for a night that would unite them as one.


End file.
